Behind the Doors in the Zone
by FantomoDrako
Summary: Step into the Ghost Zone - a place filled with a seemingly endless amount of doors. Let's look behind some of them... A collection of oneshots that include loose stories, interconnected stories, crossovers etc. Rated T to be safe.
1. Ch1 - Ecto-Wash

Supervising a group of teenagers was no walk in the park, but supervising a group of teenagers with paint was a real nightmare. A very small fraction of the wall had actually been painted, but the majority of the paint that was not still safely in the tins was splattered all over the floor and the painters.

Mr Lancer knew the reason the wall was not getting painted was not sheer teen laziness. The paint was a special ecto-based mix that was white when wet and transparent when dry, but its main feature was that anything painted with it would become immune to intangibility. The school board had decided, for the safety of the children, that they should try and make the school as ghost-proof as possible in an unobtrusive way.

With the whole school painted with Ecto-Wash no ghost would be able to phase inside.

Of course, most of the students were fans of the ghost boy Danny Phantom and didn't want him kept out of the building, so were doing everything in their power to sabotage the painting effort.

Sam and Tucker were standing a little to one side of the unpainted wall trying their hardest to look like they were working while secretly siphoning the paint down the water fountain's drain. Sam grimaced at the damage it may cause the environment, but persevered.

A loud crash wiped the unhappy frown off Lancer's face. A second loud crash, a thud and the sudden demolishment of the barely painted wall made him cry out, "Huckleberry Finn!" He looked at the hole in the wall then followed the trail of debris to the lockers opposite. He gasped in surprise as he saw the town's number one debated topic half sitting against the lockers.

"Ghost boy!" squealed Paulina. The Latino immediately ran over to the downed ghost and threw her arms around his thin frame.

"Ack!" Phantom groaned out, his green eyes shooting open in surprise. He sat up fully and attempted to stand but Paulina's arms around his neck stopped him.

"Oh, Ghost Boy, I haven't seen you in _sooo_ long! You must have missed me _sooo_ much!" she said, all but climbing into his lap.

Panicking a little, Phantom tried to phase through her arms but something stopped him. The move startled Paulina enough that he was able to stand, even though he dragged her up with him. She staggered and clutched at him for support, her forgotten paintbrush splattering paint everywhere. He wiggled out of her grip.

"Umm…there is a ghost out there I have to take care of so…Bye!" Phantom said quickly and nervously. He turned intangible and flew up to the roof, but his head smacked into it. With a confused blink he scratched his head, shrugged and flew out through the hole in the wall.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

Mr Lancer cleared his throat. "And this is why we are painting the walls, people! So dip those brushes deep and paint like you mean it!"

Sam rolled her purple eyes. "He does know that this stuff isn't going to stop any ghosts from just destroying the walls, right? If they can't phase through it, most of them will just smash it," she said in a low tone.

Tucker simply shrugged. "This whole thing is stupid if you ask me. It's just gonna be a big drawback if all the school gets coated with this stuff. It'll just make it harder for Danny to get out of the building if a ghost shows up," he muttered back.

Sam suddenly froze and turned a concerned gaze to her techno-loving friend. "The Fentons invented this stuff, didn't they? His house must be covered in Ecto-Wash! Is there any way to get this stuff off?"

Tucker picked up the nearest can and read the little label. "Fenton Ecto-Wash, the perfect way to keep your house ghost-free! Simply paint over your existing paint/wallpaper and the Ecto-Wash will dry completely clear. This protective paint is phase-proof, waterproof and entirely weather-durable! Guaranteed not to crack or peel. For all enquiries, please call Fenton Works on 555-1221. Warning: Fenton Ecto-Wash is poisonous to humans! Please seek immediate help if ingested!"

"Waterproof…" Sam whispered with a glare at the tin.

"Maybe we can find a way to wash it off with something. I mean, it's invisible when dry, so who's going to know if it's there or not?" Tucker asked slyly.

Sam grinned. "I like the way you think sometimes, Tucker." Her thoughts briefly turned to Danny as she wondered how the fight was going.

It was not going as well as Danny would've liked. It hadn't taken the half-ghost long to realise he was covered in large splotches of his parent's new phase-proof paint, especially after his intangibility failed and he was smacked down onto the roof of the school by the ghost's thick scaly tail.

The ghost, which looked like a one-eyed mutant komodo dragon, hissed menacingly as it stalked closer to its downed enemy. Its six clawed feet left shallow scrapes wherever they dug into the roof.

Danny rolled to one side, barely missing a vicious swipe from a heavy front paw. He flipped to his feet and shot towards the ghost lizard, hitting it square in the jaw. It crashed down noisily and Danny quickly uncapped the Thermos and sucked the lizard inside.

He smiled faintly and gave a sigh. Then he groaned as he realised he'd have to sneak back inside like a human.

"It's a good thing my parents made a limited amount of this paint," he muttered with a grimace. He flew down to the window for the boy's toilets and, turning invisible, eased the window open. A boy just leaving one of the stalls looked over at the window moving, to him, by itself. "Aaaah! Possessed windows!" the boy screamed, running out of the room without washing his hands.

Since the room was now empty Danny transformed and quietly walked back to where Sam and Tucker were. Sam verbally pounced on him when he got close enough for the three to not be overheard.

"Danny, did your parents paint your house with this stuff?"

Danny shrugged and accepted the spare paintbrush Tucker handed him. "They were going to, but the school bought pretty much all of the supply they'd made, so I don't know. I know they haven't painted my room at least," he answered, grabbing one of the tins as Lancer's stern stare settled on him. He dipped the brush and surreptitiously tried to wipe as much of it as possible off on the tin's sides before touching brush to wall. It was only after the first stroke that Lancer, seemingly satisfied, turned his attention elsewhere.

"You're coated in this stuff, aren't you?" Tucker asked.

"Yep."

"You do know it's waterproof, right?"

"Yep. Wait, what?" Danny stared, nonplussed.

Sam rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Danny, this stuff is waterproof and we don't know how to wash it off," she hissed.

Danny's crystal blue eyes widened. "_What?_" he half hissed, half gasped back. "You mean I can't turn intangible until we figure out a way to get this paint off?!" he whispered in panic.

The helpless look his friends gave him did not reassure him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I can hardly believe I finished something. My track record is not the best. –blush-

If I write one of these based on a theme/word then I'll let you guys know what it is at the top of the 'chapter'.

Most of these will be loose oneshots, but I may have some interconnections between them now and then. If you spot any in future, let me know in a review. If you're right, I'll give you virtual cookies!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom and I sincerely hope those rumours about a movie are true…


	2. Ch2 - A Ghost in Grimmauld Place

Hello, my name is Danny Fenton. I'm just a little nobody fourteen year old teenage boy. I'm far more well known as Danny Phantom, ghostly hero of Amity Park. Well, there are a number of people who think I'm an evil spectre that should be destroyed, but the majority recognise that I'm a good guy that saves them from the ghosts that actually are evil. Hey, welcome to the life of a teenage, superhero half-ghost!

It was because of my ghostly side that I found myself hunted, injured and kidnapped. The people responsible weren't even ghost hunters!

…let me start from the beginning.

* * *

><p>I was not surprised to hear the unmistakable voice of the Box Ghost as I was walking past a storage building on the way to meet Sam and Tucker. I really don't know how he keeps getting out so often and I'm starting to suspect that, despite the fact that he's one of the Ghost Zone's weakest humanoid threats, he has the ability to create portals to and fro.<p>

I really hope not. I'd give an arm and a leg to have the power to make portals whenever I wanted. My friend Wulf, a giant werewolf-like ghost, can create portals by slicing the air with his huge green claws. It'd make releasing the ghosts I catch in the Fenton Thermos so much easier – I wouldn't have to risk getting caught in the lab by my ghost-hunting parents.

Yeah, I know, a half-ghost whose parents hunt down and experiment on ghosts. Life sucks sometimes.

After faintly hearing one of his loud, enthusiastic and very lame speeches about delivering cardboard doom, I ducked behind a corner and transformed after a quick glance showed I was alone. One bright flash later and Danny Phantom flew through the wall, completely invisible to take Boxy by surprise and Thermos at the ready.

I was not expecting to see some guy standing there in a weird black…dress? He was staring at the Box Ghost, irritation plain on his face. I couldn't blame the guy for that; Boxy had a real talent for getting on your nerves. Mr Cross-dresser was tapping his foot and suddenly pointed a stick at the Box Ghost.

Yes, a stick. I'm totally serious. Maybe he thought he could poke the Box Ghost in the eye to shut him up or something. I floated there, still invisible, interested to see how this would play out.

"I will not ask again," the man said in a growling tone. "Tell me where Phantom is! Tell me and I may consider letting you leave with your afterlife intact. _Where…is…Phantom?_"

The Box Ghost hesitated for only a couple of seconds. "I know not where the _halfa_ and his _cylindrical container_ are! But there is no way he could stop me, the mighty _Box Ghost_ from taking over this place! Then, when I have amassed enough boxes…I will take over… _the world!_"

The man in black gave out a snarly sounding shout and whipped the stick through the air. Bright blue and purple flames appeared from the tip of the stick and rocketed towards the Box Ghost. He turned intangible, but the flames managed to hit him. He screamed in pain and flew backwards, his hands frantically beating out his burning clothes as he returned to tangibility.

A good portion of his overalls and one sleeve of the shirt underneath was now charred black and bits were flaking off. Box Ghost looked terrified as the man stepped closer.

"Where is Phantom, you useless scum? I know you know Phantom, so TELL ME!" the guy yelled.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted in a deep voice, "Who wants to know?" I stayed invisible to humans, but I let the Box Ghost see me. His eyes widened and I mouthed 'Run' while pointing. I was surprised when he gave me a grateful look and took the chance to flee. Never thought I'd save the Box Ghost from someone…

"I am but a humble messenger for my Lord! I seek to meet with Phantom on my Lord's behalf," the man answered formally. I noticed the grip he had on his crazy stick was still tight. He was wearing a hood so I couldn't see his face, but I got the impression that his eyes were desperately searching for me. "Who are you?"

I tried to clear my throat as quietly as I could. "That is not your business, mortal!" I replied in the same deep voice as before. "Who is this Lord?"

"I will tell only Phantom of my Lord and the business that he sent me here for. Tell me where Phantom is," he demanded rather rudely.

My mind raced as I thought of something to say. "Phantom comes and goes so no one knows where he is," I answered just as rudely.

"Do you foolishly stand in my way as the other did?" he asked darkly, raising the stick to almost shoulder height. He shouted something that reminded me a little of Esperanto and a bright flash of light flooded the whole room. I screwed my eyes shut, feeling blinded, and covered my face with my hands.

I heard the man chuckle. It wasn't a nice sound. "Oh, so the mysterious voice was Phantom himself? My Master will be pleased at my success. You are coming with me, Phantom, so that you may meet my Lord."

Crud, I must've dropped my invisibility. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" I said hotly, taking a hand away from my face and charging it with ecto-energy. I tried to open my eyes but they stung fiercely and everything remained black, so I quickly shut them again.

"Oh, but you are…" I heard him say. Another strange word, a swish of misplaced air and my body was paralysed by the sudden fiery pain that raced through me. I was sure I screamed, but I heard nothing over the sensation of pain.

The pain suddenly stopped after what felt like an eternity, fading into a dull and persistent ache. My entire body felt numb apart from the aching and I wasn't sure if I was even still in the air. The last thing I remember was unconsciousness stealing me from the pain.

* * *

><p>The first thing I felt when awareness decided to return was the dull ache; it reached from the roots of my hair to my fingertips and toes. I cracked my eyes open, but I still saw nothing but black. I <em>knew<em> my eyes were open. I felt a flash of panic. Had that stupid flash actually blinded me? _Permanently?_ Oh, Frostbite, no!

I sucked in a breath as I gasped, attempting to sit up. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I turned intangible momentarily and jerked away on instinct. I landed on my hands and knees with a dull thud and I got the feeling that I had just phased through something. I froze and strained my ears, kicking myself for not lying there and listening before moving, my eyes shut once more.

"Oh my gosh, Sirius, the poor dear's terrified! Do you think he didn't hear me?" a concerned motherly voice said.

"Whatever this kid is, he's got good reflexes. Hey, Phantom, can you hear me?" asked a male voice.

Phantom? A quick internal check revealed that I was still in my ghost form. Well, that's a…relief? Who were these people and where was I? How long was I out? I was kind of glad that ghosts couldn't have heart attacks as I enjoyed being at least half among the living.

The woman spoke up again, breaking up the train wreck my thoughts were becoming. "Hello Phantom, my name is Molly. I'm very sorry if I frightened you, but you were hurt and I didn't want you to move until you're completely recovered. You were attacked by Death Eaters, but thankfully a friend of ours found you and rescued you. Can you nod or something, dearie?"

Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? "I…I can hear you," I managed to say, coughing a bit at the end. My throat felt like someone had rubbed it raw with heated sandpaper. I heard footsteps coming closer and I tensed. They must have noticed as they stopped.

"Phantom, dear, I just want to help you back onto the bed. Will you let me?" the woman, Molly, asked gently.

I opened my eyes once more and the blackness met my sight. "Okay…" I breathed out. The footsteps shuffled slowly closer and I felt a hand on my shoulder for the second time in ten minutes. The hand evolved into an arm that wrapped itself under my arms and around my thin frame. It tugged gently upwards and I stood up. It was a slow, painstaking process and I winced the whole time. What in the name of the Far Frozen had that cross-dresser hit me with?

She herded me in the direction I guess the bed was and lowered me onto it until I was sitting on the side of the mattress, the tips of my boots just touching the floor. It was beyond awkward –not just because everything hurt, but not being able to see anything is incredibly disorienting. Having your depth perception thrown off is bad enough, but not having any perception at all is…not very nice.

"You sound like your throat is sore. Would you like a drink of water, Phantom?" Molly asked.

I nodded and attempted a small smile. I was starting to like this Molly lady. I really hope she wasn't in league with any bad guys, especially the cross-dresser. I shifted nervously as I realised the man, Sirius?, was still in the room after Molly's footsteps faded.

He moved and I could tell he was now standing in front of me a few feet away. "Relax, Phantom, you're safe here. No Death Eater can even find this place let alone actually get in here," he said with a soft chuckle. I said nothing and he shifted. "Hey, are you alright?"

I barely refrained from biting my lip. I didn't feel threatened anymore. I had learned a short time ago about auras and how to sense them. All ghosts could do it, but most didn't bother. I got the sense that these people were…safe. "I can't see," I whispered.

"You what?" he asked, clearly not having heard.

"I can't see," I repeated a little louder. "That guy…I think you called him a Death Eater…made this huge flash of light and…I think it b-blinded me…" My voice shook a bit and cursed internally.

"Look forward," he said firmly. I did so, though my view didn't change. I heard him move closer and he took hold of my chin with one hand. "Hmm. Your eyes look blank, like you're not focused or looking at anything, but they don't seem damaged. Maybe I can get someone better qualified to have a look later."

"Thanks," I said, tilting my head as footsteps came closer. The door creaked and I somehow recognised Molly as she walked up to me.

"Here you go, dear," she said.

She must have been holding out the glass of water. I think Sirius took it from her and tapped my hands. I held them out a bit and he carefully lowered the glass until I was securely holding it.

"Whatever spell that Death Eater used has blinded him, Molly," Sirius explained bluntly.

I'm not entirely sure what happened next, but my best guess would be that Molly flew into 'Full Mother Mode'. She bombarded me with questions – are you okay, does it hurt anywhere, do you need anything? In between those questions she was hurling threats at 'the thoughtless something or other that would dare hurt such a sweet, innocent thing like me'. There were a few words I didn't understand, but I guess that was just British slang as these people had English accents.

The rest of the…day? Night? Passed in a blur. I was woken up by someone yelling very loudly. I bet the whole block could hear the guy. There were two loud cracks shortly after, signalling someone had 'Apparated'. It was, apparently, a very noisy version of teleporting. At least, that's how I understood the explanation Molly gave me – what words I could understand anyway. I didn't think British English was _that_ different to American English, but I guess I was wrong.

Yeah, teleporting humans. Makes your head spin, right? Their explanation for that was 'magic'. Yep. Magic. These people claim to be witches and wizards. That stick the cross-dresser had was his 'wand'. Okay, I get the magic bit because I've tangled with Desirée more than once, but it still took me an hour or two to wrap my head around.

I heard Molly's distinctive footsteps just before she knocked. I called 'Come in' and she walked over.

"Phantom, dear, we've got someone else staying with us now. He's a friend of Ron of Hermione's and he's…a bit upset at the moment," she said hesitantly.

Oh, so the new kid to the building was the one yelling? I knew about the kids that stayed here, but I hadn't met any of them face-to-face. They had been told to leave me alone so I could 'rest'. I was still blind, so I can't say the lack of intros bothered me that much. "Okay, but upset or not, can you tell him to keep it down?" I asked with a small smile.

"I apologise if he disturbed you, but we're all meeting in the kitchen and the Order thinks you should be there. Are you up for it?"

I could hear the motherly concern oozing from her. I hoped her kids were grateful to have her. I loved my mother, yeah, but she was a bit…busy with work to spend time with both of her children a majority of the time. "Yeah, as long as no one shoots me. They're not gonna shoot me, right?" I asked, only half-joking. The full-body ache had thankfully faded, so moving was pain free, but I did _not_ want a repeat performance.

"Oh no, dear, no one's going to shoot you!" she replied, sounding horrified.

I shuffled off the bed and stood up. "Then let's go," I said with a grin to ease her mind.

To save the embarrassment of trying to navigate down the stairs, I let Molly grab my wrist and guide me as I floated about a foot above the floor. I kept my eyes shut as it felt more comfortable to see black when I knew I should be seeing it behind my eyelids. I heard many voices just a short distance ahead which got louder as Molly lead me through a door. Judging from the smells I'd guess we'd made it to the kitchen. With practised ease I ignored the multitude of gasps that my presence triggered.

She asked me to sit down and I complied, crossing my arms and leaning back in the wooden chair as I slumped a bit for comfort.

"Huh, with a name like 'Phantom' I figured he'd be a bit more impressive," one of them whispered.

"Ron!" a girl's voice quietly scolded.

Ah, that must be Ron and Hermione then. I'll admit that I was curious as to what everyone looked like. Sirius had told me that all the Weasley family had red hair and freckles, but it wasn't quite enough for me to form a picture in my mind. I'd started to try and piece together looks from their voices and attitudes, but I had no idea how accurate I was.

"Before we start I'd like to introduce Phantom. He was attacked by Death Eaters barely a day ago and was rescued by one of the Order. Unfortunately the attack has left him blind, so please be mindful when you approach him. I don't want any teasing, understand?" Molly said in a tone that brooked no argument.

A mumble of assent followed. I tilted my head, trying to pinpoint the new voice, but gave up quickly with an inaudible sigh.

"Phantom is being sought after by You-Know-Who, so we made a snap decision to bring him here for safety," Molly continued.

Wait a minute, nobody told me that! They said I was safe here, but the way Molly said it made it sound like I had no choice but to stay here. Oh no, I was nobody's prisoner. Yeah, so some magic loon was after me? So what, I'd handled tougher. Okay, the crazy wands-spewing-ghost-burning-fire bit made me nervous, but I knew what these 'Death Eaters' could do now, so I'd just be extra careful. I had to get back home. I never met up with Sam and Tucker and I'm sure they've told Jazz by now, so all three of them must be worried about me. They could take care of any low level ghosts for a while, but I needed to get back. My friends and sister could only cover for me for so long before my parents got a call from the school about my absence.

I didn't say anything though. If I had to escape it was better if I took them all completely by surprise.

I forced a casual smile onto my face and gave a small wave. "Hi," I said. I received murmured 'hellos' in reply and sat back to listen to this little meeting play out.

This Harry kid had been kept in the dark for a number of weeks and he was, from what I could tell, a pivotal part of the whole reason the Order was made. Pivotal. Huh. Sam would be so proud of me using a word like that. I guess I absorb _some_ things while zoned out or asleep in English class and wouldn't that shock Lancer?

Okay, the evil guy who was apparently sending minions after me was also after Harry and seemed to hold a lethal kind of grudge against certain types of people. He sounded like Hitler in a dress if he wore anything similar to his henchman.

Then the questions started.

Harry was desperate for news and sounded almost offended when he was told the bad guy was laying low. He prodded for answers and was getting more and more frustrated as the answers weren't there or were kept from him because he wasn't a member. I could easily picture steam coming from his ears.

I won't bore you with all the details, but a big fight broke out and most of the kids were told to leave. After a lot of arguing, the youngest was forced to leave but the rest managed to wrangle the adults into letting them stay after Harry made some sort of stand. I pictured some little cartoon guy waving his country flag in some little revolution scene. I swear this place was messing with my head.

My imagination was pretty active anyway, but without my eyes my mind was going into overdrive trying to make up for the lack of sight. The stuff my mind was coming up with was amusing and sometimes disturbing.

I tuned back into the conversation when someone mentioned the words _secret weapon_. Unfortunately for me, that's where the conversation got firmly stopped by various adults.

I could feel someone's eyes boring into me. You know how you can just tell when someone's staring at you? Even though I couldn't see, I _knew_ someone's eyes were locked onto me.

"So what's Phantom got to do with this? Is he a secret weapon?" Harry asked.

Well, now I knew who was drilling holes into my head. This Harry guy sounded part gung-ho, part paranoia and I wasn't happy to be dragged into the conversation, so I glared at the direction his voice came from hoping he'd back off.

"It's a bit of a coincidence that a Death Eater came after him and you're telling me Voldemort's looking for some secret weapon," Harry continued, apparently ignoring my glare.

I shifted in my chair and cleared my throat. "Excuse me, I'd like to say something."

"Oh, of course, Phantom! I'm so sorry dear, you're probably feeling quite out of the loop," Molly said graciously.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "First off, I don't know anything about a secret weapon. Second, it was just a normal day for me until some crazy guy in a dress waving a stick about decided to start throwing fire around before he exploded with light. Third, I want nothing to do with any of this and the quicker I can go home the happier I'll be."

I was rewarded with silence. I had nothing against the people in this house, but I wanted to set the record straight before they went all conspiracy theory crazy on me.

"How do we know he isn't under the Imperious Curse?" Ron muttered with no small amount of suspicion.

"The what curse?" I asked nonplussed. "Imperial? Y'know, a whole platoon of Storm Troopers could come marching in here and I wouldn't be surprised anymore."

Mr Weasley coughed politely into his hand. "I'm not sure what you just said, but the Imperious Curse is one of three forbidden curses. It allows the caster complete control over the actions of another being. Most people under the Imperious Curse act normally so it's very difficult to detect. Those with a strong enough will can fight the curse off, but more often than not horrible acts are committed by people under the influence of it."

"What, like overshadowing someone's mind with a stick? Okay, that's a new one for me and my weird scale covers a _lot_," I scoffed. "Is there a way to prove I'm not under the influence of…the dark side?" I said, wiggling my fingers in a very Box Ghost manner.

Despite Harry's hostile stance against me I heard him smother a quick laugh. I knew then at least one person in this place wasn't quite so strange that they didn't know about Star Wars. I heard some shuffling and I figured that glances were being exchanged. This didn't fill me with any encouragement at all.

"The best way would be Veritaserum," Mr Weasley eventually said. "Just to be safe we can ask our potion brewer to bring some."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Wands and potions. It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if they really did brew them in cauldrons with stuff like wing of bat and eye of newt. "Okay…and what does that do?"

"Veritaserum is a truth potion," Hermione piped up. "It's perfectly safe to drink and wears off after a short time although there is an antidote for it that works instantly. If someone asks you a question you'll answer truthfully, that's all."

It took a lot of effort to keep any hint of panic from showing. A truth serum! I couldn't let them do that, my secret would be blown! I'm worried enough about ghost hunters catching me for experiments. Who knows what these crazy wand-waving weirdos would do to me if they found out?

I had to escape and I had to do it fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> No, I still don't own the rights to Danny Phantom although I have managed to get season 1 and 2 on DVD. I can't find season 3 anywhere. :/

**A/N:** So, what do you think? I've never written a story in first person point of view like this before. I hope it isn't too bad.

Yes, I have a DP/HP crossover story already. I wanted to do something a bit different with the crossing though - something that has lighter, fun parts intertwined with darker, serious parts in hopefully equal-ish measure. Why? Because I like a challenge and it was fantastic for my writer's block!

I probably won't continue this unless I get spammed by requests to do so. However if someone reads this and thinks they can continue it in the same sort of style then let me know - I'm willing to put this up for adoption to a good writer who will try and continue my challenge.

I welcome constructive criticism as I'm always looking to improve. I ignore flames though as they don't help anybody.

Since this is a first for me I really would like feedback on this so I know how I went. Please consider leaving a review for this.


End file.
